My Friend, My Lover
by ExoticDarkOne
Summary: I never thought I could have a friend as close as Lyna. I never thought I could have a lover as important as Hawke. I find that I need them both. Especially when I become confused. Sequel to 'We Are One'.


**Just a chapter to tease everyone before I leave for summer break. Not to worry, I will be updating stories again in just a few weeks. This story is the sequel to 'We Are One' and will be mainly written from Fenris' POV, with a few excerpts from the Arishok so that you can all keep up with Sten and Lyna.**

**All Qunari information is taken from the fanfiction 'The Arrowhead' by tinyfierce. **

**Yes, I asked for permission. And to all the smartasses that I love, yes, I also got permission.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arishok**

The crow has stared at me for hours. Normally, such a creature is not a disturbance. This animal, however…I can see high intelligence in his eyes. He watches me as if he knows who and what I am.

He ruffles his glossy feathers and preens for a moment. Upon completion of his cleaning, he launches from his perch across the compound and glides to land just out of arm's reach of me. He cocks his head sideways, beady black eye staring up at me intently.

I think back to the first time I noticed the creature. When I realized it was more than a crow, I ordered for a Saarebas to destroy him. When the spell had hit him, it had dissipated into nothing, and he had shrugged his black wings in mild annoyance. He had flown at me then, and clipped one of the rings in my ear with his beak, a warning that next time he would not be so kind.

I have taken his council, and the men and I leave him be.

I hear a horn sound. The scouting party has returned from the coast. The crow puffs indignantly before flying over the wall and out of sight.

The men file into the compound as I watch after him, wondering where the bird has gone.

The Sten of the Beresaad walks to me silently, his hound at heel beside him. He debriefs, and I take the moments to look over him.

He is different than he used to be. He is Qunari, but oddly, not. He has not lost his duty, but I find him now more often sitting with the healing elf than with his brothers. It appears the world outside has left him in the middle.

He grunts softly, and for the first time I take note that his age is showing. He is the oldest Qunari in the compound, eclipsing the second eldest by a decade at least. But his swing is strong and I find his experience far outstrips the stamina of the youngers.

I briefly consider speaking of his retirement, but I throw the thread of thought away. He will protest vehemently while he is still of use.

Before I can dismiss him, the crow has returned. He lands on the back of my throne, and caws loudly.

The Sten's eyes widen considerably.

"Kehl." He says, and I watch as the crow shuffles before gliding down to rest firmly on the Sten's shoulder.

"Lethallin," the word is strange to me, "why are you here?"

The crow clicks his beak before tugging on one of the Sten's braids. For the first time since his return from Ferelden, I see him droop with relief, the tension sliding from his muscles.

"What news, sten?"

"The Warden."

I incline my head, and I put several things together at once. Yes, let her come. I wish to know more about his relationship with this female.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fenris**

I stalk silently to the head of dark hair that sits at a table alone in the Hanged Man. Something warns me that it is strange for Hawke to be alone, but I advance anyway. She has new armor as well. That's odd. She usually takes everyone to market with her so that no one is without.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders in a false hold and say, "Why do you drink alone, Hawke?"

"Much as I enjoy having a man wrapped around me," the lilting voice I do not recognize, and my eyes widen, "I must inform you that I am already mated."

I release the woman and she turns to look up at me. "Pity. You're a handsome one."

I fluster and try to apologize for grabbing her. She waves at the bench across from her.

"Hush. There's no need to apologize. Sit and have a drink with me and tell me of this Hawke you're so enamored with."

"I am _not _enamored."

She snorts, but does not contradict me. "My name is Lyna Mahariel. I'm here looking for someone. Sadly it seems there are no people willing to escort me to the Qunari compound."

"You seek someone of the Qun?"

"Aye. I can speak the language, but I was hoping to find a scholar of some kind to make sure I didn't insult anything of depth that I don't know yet."

"My name is Fenris." I say before switching out of common. "[And I can help you.]"

Her eyes widen at the Qunlat, but her face settles into a grateful smile.

Now to ask a question that is burning me.

"Is that drakescale armor?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We approach the compound gate and pause before the karashok at the door.

"[I seek audience with the Arishok.]" Lyna asks politely.

There is obvious surprise that she speaks Qunlat.

"[Leave your weapons here, and you may proceed.]"

We calmly hand the various blades over and enter the compound. Lyna's green eyes drink in the sights eagerly, and yet again I am reminded of Hawke, of her – often troublemaking—curiosity. The similarities between the two were astounding.

I do not see the Arishok on his throne, so I look about the compound for him. I find him standing next to a viddathari, an elf man who was gesturing intensely.

Lyna stands nearby and waits until the Arishok casts a golden eye her way. He nearly dismisses her, but something makes his gaze return to her. A hand halts the flow of words from the viddathari.

"What do you want, basra?" he asks tersely.

I am glad that Lyna's gaze remains cool, where Hawke's would flash with indignation.

"[I apologize for interrupting, Arishok. I came to seek permission to reunite with one of your soldiers that is a dear friend of mine.]"

I see the surprise, and approval, on his face. He turns and looks at me expectantly.

"[She knows Qunlat but not the Qun. She requested my aid to make sure she doesn't insult.]"

He scratches his chin in thought.

"[Who do you seek?]"

"[He is Sten.]"

"[You will have to be more specific than that. I have many Sten.]"

I watch as Lyna thinks deeply before replying, "[He is Sten of the Beresaad.]"

Recognition flashes through the Arishok's eyes.

"[Lyna Mahariel. We have been expecting you since your crow announced your return. Sten of the Beresaad has been sent in search of knowledge. He should return sometime today.]"

"[May I wait?]"

He gestures for us to follow and leads us to his throne. He sits, and we take up seats on the stairs beneath him and wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arishok**

I watch the woman as the sun crosses its zenith and ask her questions. Sometimes she has to answer in her own language, but I find it pleasing that she already knows our words. The male is also a curiosity, but one that I am not displeased with. It will be useful to have these two nearby.

The sun has nearly set before the horn sounds, and I feel Lyna's anticipation.

The dog is the first to notice her. He rushes in and bowls her over with enthusiasm, licking at any exposed flesh he could find. Her long dark hair is nearly soaked before he allows her to stand and turn to sten of the beresaad.

There is shock on his face and something else.

"_Kadan."_

The level of intimacy laced in that one word lets me know all I need to know.

He takes a step towards her but stops and looks at me.

It is not good that he has mated outside of the Qun, but I cannot find it in myself to punish him. I incline my head and Lyna abruptly appears in front of him, moving so fast that she is only a blur.

Immediately the sten leans down and places his forehead on hers.

They murmur quietly to each other, and my heart twinges. It is not often a Qunari finds a mate. I hope I will not have to separate them.


End file.
